


Accidental Magic

by bunymyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon AU, M/M, Witches, this was originally an EXO fic I wrote buuuut I like it more with nuest so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunymyun/pseuds/bunymyun
Summary: Aron leaves his home to become The Supreme's apprentice, only to find out he's a bit in over his head.





	Accidental Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So if this seems familiar to you, you might have read my first original version which is a KrisBaek fic. It's my work (posted on LJ under xiuron0521) and I decided to change it a bit and make it a Nu'est fic instead bc a) we need more Nuest fics and b) I didn't really enjoy the KrisBaek as much a I enjoyed BaekRon. 
> 
> Enjoy the Witches and Demons AU!! 
> 
> P.S I wanted Ren to be a bit like Gigi from Kiki's Delivery Service lol

Aron loved his parents. Of course he did. But after his power showed up when he was 13 his parents began to worry more, suffocate his life always worried someone would know.

Everyone did know, though. He knew by the way they treated him, the way other kids would shy away from him, how teachers would treat him differently than the others. He really didn't like it.

By the time he was 16 Aron had, for the most part, managed to control his power. It's not easy being a witch in a small town. Even less when the power had skipped his parents. It was a generational thing, his mom's genes weren't strong enough for her to have gotten the gift, so it passed on to him.

He wasn't too happy at first but he got used to it, moving things with his mind, willing plants back to health, talking to animals.

That was his favorite. He loved animals, all of them. So when he moved out at the age of 18, the age witches go to train with their local Supreme he knew he had the power to summon a familiar; he would be less lonely with a familiar around.

He was careful though. The journey to the closest Supreme was pretty far and he didn't want to worry about the well being of his familiar on the trip.

It took seven days and five hours for Aron to learn how to fly his broomstick, a great record considering he didn't even know he had the power to fly, let alone fly on a stick.

His parents had shouted with joy the first time he managed to hover for longer than one minute, they never really got used to him dragging his broomstick around and soon he was flying, though. Aron enjoyed his mother's shouts, seeing her eyes sparkle with joy and a bit of envy.

Despite the support he got, his power hadn't developed properly, he had no one to teach him.

"And you're sure you know where this....Minhyun person is?" His father had asked as Aron packed his rucksack.

Aron sighed. "Dad for the hundredth time, I know perfectly well where he lives! Besides, how hard can it be to find 'the tallest building in the City of East'?"

His father laughed. “Well, I guess you're right. Just...be careful, yeah? Witches are still....special."

Closing his rucksack, Aron sighed. "Dad, I'll be fine. I know how to control it, mostly."

His father nodded. “Okay, I trust you. Just...always stay in contact. We worry."

"I know."

____________

When Aron arrived at Minhyun’s home (more like a castle), he realized that he was in over his head.

How could he possibly have thought this was a good idea? At least his small town *looked* like it had electricity.  
This place, well it resembled a medieval castle and possibly from what he could see up here, trenches and moats.

He sighed. “Guess I'll just find out."

Aron landed at the giant entrance, guarded by two phoenix statues. "How cliché." He thought.

What he didn't expect was to come face to face with a boy no taller than him, grinning at him just past the gate.

"Oh! You're here! Minhyun had told me you'd be here sometime this week!" The voice was calm, and well spoken, the eyes glinted with something Aron couldn't place.

"Well come on! The Supreme doesn't like to waste time!" The boy reached out for Aron's hand, shocking him at how cold it was.

"I'm JR. I guard the gate and make sure humans don't come in."

Aron's lips pulled into an "o" shape, the boy smiling.

"Minhyun would not shut up about you. I'm glad you're finally here so he'll stop bothering me now." JR said, leading the way into the castle.

"You know...I think you'll like him. You smell a lot like forrest. He loves the woods."

JR turned back and looked Aron in the eyes. "You're the 13th witch he's going to train. Pay close attention to what I tell you: he will not be ignored, he's very clingy, and on top of that he will try to make you as powerful as possible. The last 5 couldn't make it past a few weeks of training. They got annoyed easily and they were weak. Minhyun cannot accept responsibility for your lack of knowledge or power. He is the Supreme and his magic can and will rub off on you. Are you ready to handle him? Because if you're not you might as well turn around right now and I'll tell Minhyun you changed your mind.”

Aron stared at JR. His voice went from cheerful to stern within one second and suddenly training with the Supreme didnt seem like such a good idea. But damn it all if Aron wasn't up for a challenge. Deciding then and there that he would be Minhyun's best pupil, he looked JR in the eyes before nodding.

“Positive.”

JR grinned from ear to ear. "Good to know. He's right down this hallway to first door on the right. Shouldn't be too hard to find.”

And with that, JR scurried away a melodic laugh entrancing Aron as he stared.

___________

‘Not too hard to find’, his ass.  
  
It took him 15 minutes to find the door. By the time he got there, he had just about given up on the fact that maybe JR had played a trick on him.

The hallway seemed to be never-ending too. Aron nearly lost his mind trying to find the stupid door.  
And suddenly, it was there. Staring at him in the face, an angry shade of red.

Aron blinked, staring at the door handle. Was he really ready? He didn't feel like he was. He was terrified, really. Minhyun was supposed to be the Supreme Ruler of Magic. Whoever had questions on how to make a spell work, what ingredients went into a potion, or how to combine human science with magic, Minhyun usually knew the answer. And everyone knew it.

Minhyun was a lot older than he looked. His magic was so powerful that he was able to perfect a youth potion to help slow down his aging.

“Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?” a voice boomed from behind the door.

Shit. Aron jumped at the voice but finally managed to wrap his hand around the handle and turn it.

He didn't know what he expected when he entered Minhyun's study, but this was definitely not it.

Not only were the walls covered from top to bottom in thousands of trinkets and ingredients but it looked like what Aron could only call a hot mess.

He thought it looked amazing, sure. All these different kinds of objects melding together making it look like Minhyun was actually some kind of organized hoarder, but Aron was overwhelmed. How could he possibly learn to be the best when he clearly knew nothing at all?

Minhyun stood in the back of the room, his large hands moving in ways Aron thought looked like ocean waves. His hair was a shocking white, his clothes looked like that of a businessman.

Minhyun was supposed to look like a wizard, was he not? Aron's feathers were ruffled and all he could think about was the fact that he wanted to look that cool too, not like some lame kid who could probably be homeless in one week.

Come to think of it, all Aron was doing was stare at Minhyun. His broad back, his long legs, his huge hands.

Aron realized, with a soft gasp, that Minhyun was his type and 100% the kind of guy he would lose his shit over.

He coughed, alerting Minhyun that he had, in fact, come into the room.

"Uh..I'm Aron. But...you probably already knew that.”

The tall man finally turned around, a frog's leg in one hand and a rabbit's foot in the other.

Aron grimaced at the rabbit foot. It looked fresh.

Minhyun stared at Aron. “Hm. You don't look like much but I'm sure if JR let you through he must have seen something in you. Normally he doesn't even let people past the gate if they're here to see me.”

Minhyun turned around to drop the legs into the cauldron behind him.

“Take a seat over there and wait a few minutes. This takes a lot of concentration. I require full and complete silence!”

Aron lifted a finger to say something but was immediately cut off.

“Don't even try to go against masters wishes, pup. I'll kick you out if you do.”

Aron turned to face the voice. It came from a cat perched on the seat in the corner. Or at least, Aron thought it did. Maybe he was just going crazy.

“Well? Sit down!”

Yeah. It was definitely the cat. Aron was more than convinced to sit by the cat.  
He'd been attacked once, didn't plan on that happening again.

He sat down on the floor next to the pure white cat, whose eyes followed his every step.

He sat and watched as Minhyun traced his hands in the air, ingredients from around the room zipping towards him, lining up one by one to be tossed into the cauldron.

Five minutes later, Minhyun hummed and nodded his head. “That should do it!”

He turned quickly on his heels. “Ren! Thank you so much for keeping my guest company. But...why are you still a cat?”

Aron glanced between the two. “Oh, come on Ren! Don't be like that. He's going to be here for a long time he's going to catch on eventually!”

The cat stood on its stubby legs. “Fine. But only because you have a point and I feel like he's never going to get it.” the cat bounded down from the chair and made its way to Minhyun, wrapping his tail around the giant's legs.

“Watch closely, Aron. He is my pride and joy.”

Aron raised an eyebrow. Pride and joy? A cat? Some Supreme he's turning out to be…

Ren the cat stared at Aron before leaping at him. Aron closed his eyes, only, the small animal never reached him. Slowly he opened his eyes, a boy wearing all white, with pale blonde hair stood before him.

His eyes were huge, a bored expression, his lips looked like a heart, and his body looked lean.

That's when Aron noticed it. The man's pupils were feline.

“Are you just going to keep staring?” the man asked. Aron's mouth fell open when the voice that came was definitely Ren's.

“You're a cat! Or...well you're a human now..but what...how?!” he stood up, immediately looking Ren up and down trying to figure it out.

He looked absolutely completely human.

Minhyun grinned as Aron tried to find an explanation.

“Told you he is my pride and joy. This is Ren. My familiar.”

Ren smiled and leaned into Minhyun.

“Oh my god you turned him human?!”

“Yep. But...how?!”

“I'm the Supreme. I can do anything.”

Aron stared. With one more look at the pair in front of him, he gather all the determination of a small planet.

“Teach me.”

Minhyun grinned. “Excellent.”

_______________

Minhyun started him off by forcing him to learn the elements and how they interacted with one another. Aron hated it. He got everything wrong, but when he didn't try, he got it right. Minhyun said he was a natural, that he was overthinking it all.

“Magic isn't about formulas. They're more like guidelines, kid. The less you try to make them perfect, the better they’ll work out for you. Take Ren for example. There's a reason why my hair is white but the rest of me is still young. Ren, was an accident.”

Aron shrugged his shoulders. “I figured he was, but that doesn't make it fair. You're the supreme for fucks sake. You can do anything!”

Minhyun nodded, “Well of course I can! I have all the magical capability in the world. But you have a pretty good knack for it. There's plenty that you can do, Aron.”

_______________

That night Aron decided he would try to prove that Minhyun was right, and that accidental magic wasn't how he would learn. He wanted good ol’ proper magic. He wanted to follow the rules, to learn how everyone else did.

He took Minhyun’s spell book when he wasn't looking.

He knew that if Ren found out before Minhyun, he’d be dead. He didn't want Ren to find out first.

Aron’s room was plain but slowly starting to fill with magical artifacts that Minhyun would give him from time to time.

Reaching for a chair he settled by his desk, generously given to him by JR.

What Minhyun doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right? Aron hoped this was the case. Leafing through the index he found what he wanted.

Familiars. Aron had felt lonely watching Minhyun and Ren interact. They seemed so in tune with one another that it made him homesick for his friends back home.

He knew a familiar was the one thing that he needed to never feel alone for the rest of his life. He knew that they came in all shapes and sizes, that they could be any and all mystical creatures. But he had no idea what he was about to conjure up from nothing.

Reading the instructions, he felt his stomach drop when he saw that he had to fill a bowl with his own blood. How on Earth was he supposed to do that?

Aron raced to the kitchen for a knife. He had one shot to do this before he gave up and chickened out.

He didn’t want to do this at first. He thought slicing his hand would be worth it if he could go up to Minhyun with a familiar. But...if he couldn’t do it, he would look foolish. More than that, he was risking his time with Minhyun, and his new home.

Reading over the instructions one last time, Aron took a deep breath before nodding to himself, muttering, “Here goes nothing.”

He summoned all his willpower, focusing on the bowl in the center of an alchemy circle. The ingredients began to glow a bright gold, Aron’s eyes shining bright. And suddenly, it stopped. The room lost all light, Aron landing on his knees.

He failed. Aron stared at the charred floor. His eyes began to water as he looked at the pile of ashes that had accumulated. “I messed up, I stole Minhyun’s things and now he’s going to throw me out and I didn’t even get to summon a demon!!” he wailed as he set himself against the side of the bed.

“Well, you know, it could be worse. You could have been summoned on accident.” a deep voice grumbled behind him. Aron jumped, his body jerking toward the voice.

A large black cat with pale green eyes stared at Aron. “Oh, come on. You’re a witch. Talking animals shouldn’t weird you out.”

Aron blinked. It worked. He didn’t get the demon he was hoping for, but it worked.

_______________

“Aron!!! Open the door! Some things have been stolen from me!” Minhyun was banging on his door, the urgency clear in his voice.

Shit. Aron got up and threw his blanket over the burnt floor. “Stuff? What stuff?!” Aron yelled back, trying to stall so he could find a place to place the talking cat.

Minhyun banged on the door, harder and more frantic. Aron could hear a meow outside, signalling Ren was in his cat form once again.

The black cat in his room automatically arched his back, the hairs ruffling themselves, standing up. The cat ran to Aron, wrapping its tail around his ankles. “Stupid cat, hide!” Aron hissed.

“I am not stupid.” the cat hissed back.

Minhyun’s ‘knocking’ ceased. “Are you sure, Ren?”

Aron froze. Ren can probably smell him.

“Aron....why didn’t you just tell me you were trying to summon a familiar?!” Minhyun exclaimed. The door burst open, Minhyun’s grinning face greeting him on the other side of the door.

Aron reached behind his neck, rubbing it awkwardly. “I- I was scared you’d throw me out if I failed.”

Minhyun stopped smiling immediately. “Well, unfortunately for you that’s not how summoning works. Had you waited for that lesson, you might have known that. But! You did manage to summon something, so good job, Aron.” Minhyun grinned at him while Ren sauntered over to the other black cat.

“Aron, you cooked up a real pathetic excuse for a familiar. He has no pride (or respect) to even look at me.” Ren muttered, his tail swinging back and forth slowly. “Useless.”

The nameless cat in fact, was not looking up at Ren. “Stupid cat.”

“I’m not stupid!”

Ren laughed. “So what’s your name, cat?”

Everyone in the room faced the cat. “Baekho. My name is Baekho. And if you must know, I am not a familiar. I am a demon. An incubus to be exact, and I don’t like your tone.” the black cat fluffed his fur, ignoring the humans he was surrounded by.

Minhyun stared. “Aron....you…” the taller man shook his head. “You trapped a demon in a physical body.”

Aron blinked. “I did what now?”

  
“Trapped. A. Demon.” The deep voice mumbled from his new perch on the bed. “You not only summoned me, but you trapped my ass, too.” Baekho spoke, licking his paws.

“Oh. Well, oh.” Aron stated dumbly. “Okay.”

Ren shifted then, his fur turning into a fluffy white sweater and torn jeans. He looked as fuzzy as his cat form did, but those eyes remained intense. “So you’re just going to let him off like that, Aron?”

Minhyun nodded. “I don’t see why not. That took me years to master, Ren. It’s kind of very very impressive on Aron’s part, and you know it. You’re just jealous that Aron also has a cat now.”

Ren blushed a deep red. “I- I am not!” The short male turned on his heels, headed out of the door, Minhyun following suit, his voice carrying out a faint “See you tomorrow, Aron!”

“He smelled delicious enough to play with.” Baekho remarked. “Too bad I’m a cat. I hate cats.”

Aron laughed. “Don’t be such a downer, Baekho. At least you have a body now, right?”

Baekho meowed. “Ugh, go away. I can already tell you’ll hate me soon, too. Everyone always does.”

Aron shook his head, plopping down on his bed next to Baekho. This didn’t sit well in Aron’s heart. He sat up a bit and began to pet Baekho’s head, stroking the fur until he could hear low purrs. “I won’t leave you. You’re my familiar now, demon or not. Plus, if you ask me, I think I did a pretty good job on you.”

Baekho moved away from Aron then, his eyes looked sad, and Aron couldn’t help himself: he pressed a finger to Baekho’s nose. “Cute,” he remarked.

“I am not cute! The second I find out how to go back to being a demon, I’m going to make you pay for this. That, or I’ll throw myself off the closest cliff.” Baekho groaned, his voice sounding like a lengthy meow instead.

Aron smiled to himself. This might not be so bad.

___________

The next few week of training, Aron would drag Baekho along, knowing full well the demon cat had a bit of low self-esteem and wanted to make him come out of his shell. Apparently, being summoned by a human, witch or not, was a disgrace to his kind.

Aron constantly found himself trying to make it up to Baekho in return. He bought him treats, gave him sweets, made him the fluffiest pillow he could manage. He even gave him fresh fish and chicken.

But as the days went on, Baekho got more and more sad, Aron was at his wit’s end. So he went to Minhyun.

“Have you tried making him take human form?” He suggested. Aron’s jaw dropped. “But only you’ve been able to do that, and you’re the Supreme!”

Minhyun nodded. “Yeah, I am. Did you try asking the Supreme if he could pretty please with so many fucking cherries on top make Baekho take on his humanoid image?”

Aron’s hand went up into the air as he was about to protest, his brain not fully processing Minhyun’s words. “Wait,” he shook his head in disbelief. “Seriously?”

Minhyun nodded as he mixed together the potion he was working on to give to Ren. “I don’t see why not? You’re my best student, I like you, and I’m tired of seeing the both of you mope. You’re always complaining about how depressed Baekho is, and he’s always complaining about being a ‘worthless cat’.”

Aron’s eyes lit up, he had gotten really fond of Baekho, and he wanted to see him happy, too. Plus, it might be interesting to see what he looked like as a human. He imagined someone with a voice like that had to be just as handsome as Ren or Minhyun, whose voices were also deep.

Aron wrapped his arms around Minhyun, thanking him profusely before running to his room to look for Baekho.

___________

Baekho was lounging on Aron’s bed as he usually did around this time. But Aron didn’t care, he ran head first for the bed, diving in, making Baekho jump up with a startled mewl.

“I have news for you, my dearest.” Baekho looked up, not moving from his position on the bed. “Minhyun can make you human.”

Baekho’s ears perked. “So?” he muttered, pretending to not care.

“So?! So you can go and do demony things while I study. You said no one cares about you, but here I am, trying to help you. Come on Baekho. Please?” Aron waited a few seconds for Baekho to think about it. He knew he wasn’t thinking about it at all, so Aron scooped him up, and ran for Minhyun’s study.

“Minhyun! Do it before he rips off my a-!!” Aron yelled as Baekho clawed at his arm.

“Put me down, Aron! If I make a pathetic cat, I’ll be an even more pathetic human!” He yelled, clawing at Aron, blood starting to trickle down his arms. “Baekho please trust me! I swear you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You are not pathetic! If your fellow demons said that to you, it’s because they were jealous of something! But I believe in you.” Aron was close to tears, but he had had enough.

Baekho calmed down long enough for Minhyun to pour a sleeping potion all over him. Minhyun took the sleeping cat from Aron, “Alright, let’s get him ready. Ren?”

Ren wandered over and held Baekho while Minhyun worked his magic on him. He chanted in a tongue even Aron couldn’t decipher. The black of Minhyun’s pupils taking over his entire eye, making him look demonic. A light grew from Baekho’s chest, bright red, and then slowly changed to black. As Minhyun chanted, Ren looked entranced, the shorter male looked close to tipping over, as if Baekho was growing heavier. Aron assumed that was the case; Ren was grunting, his arms shaking and Aron went to help.

Minhyun’s chanting paused, turning to face Aron, “What are your intentions of helping this demon become human?”

Aron blurted out the first answer he had. “I love him and want him to be happy like the rest of us.”

Minhyun nodded, pitch back gaze returning to Baekho. The light coming from Baekho burst into pure white light wrapping around Baekho, lifting him from Ren’s arms. Soon the cat transformed, the limbs getting longer and longer, the fur fading away and turning into faint body hair.

Baekho was half formed when Minhyun hit the floor, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Minhyun!” Aron shouted, but Ren stopped him before he could reach. “Let him be, he’s still in a trance.”

Aron nodded, backing away from Minhyun, instead focusing on Baekho, who’s body now seemed around (if not the same size) as him.

The light did not increase, but Minhyun did come back into focus. His body looked less stiff and a lot more grounded than before. Ren nodded at Aron to go help Minhyun up from the floor while he himself helped Baekho to sit in his favorite nap chair.

“Damn demon, taking my chair…” Ren wasn’t pleased, but at least the dynamic duo would stop being mopey little shits. “Let them rest for today, Aron. I’ll take Aron back to his room.”

The taller boy nodded and left the room, getting one last glance at Baekho who was still shining.

  
___________

Aron couldn’t sleep that night. Minhyun looked awful, Baekho looked...well he didn’t know what he looked like, and that was the problem. He was dying to know. Aron was almost ninety-nine point nine percent positive that Baekho wasn’t just a demon, but rather an incubus. Which according to Aron’s logic, was simply a sex demon. From what Aron had read up on them, he was also certain that Baekho was supposed to be attractive enough to bring both men and women down to their knees with just one look.

Huffing, Aron finally threw off his covers. It was too hot, his body’s temperature rising to a fever-like temperature. “God dammit!” he yelled.

“That’s not a very nice thing to shout, Aron.”

Aron shot up in his bed. “Baekho?”

A deep chuckle from somewhere in the room. “Who else?”

Shit. His voice sounds different. Aron thought. Not bad, just...different.

He felt his bed dip under the weight of Baekho’s new body.

“Baekho?” Aron felt his voice shake. The room was too hot, the sheets felt too soft, everything was off from what it was supposed to feel like. Usually these sheets were scratchy, the room too cold. Aron sat, confused for several seconds before he felt Baekho sit right next to him, the bed dipping low under his weight.  
“What’s wrong, Aron? We always sleep together.” Baekho’s voice sounder sultry, a tone that he did not have as a cat. Aron felt himself breathing deeply, his body broke out into a cold sweat, his body was reacting to how Baekho moved.

When Baekho moved closer, Aron felt the entire room increase in heat, like a pulse flowing through the air. Aron gulped when one of Baekho’s hands landed on his thigh. “Aron? You’re sweating. You should take off your shirt.” Baekho’s voice was travelling over Aron’s body, sending shivers throughout.

His voice shook as he spoke. “I- I’m fine, Baekho. Go sleep on the couch. The bed is way too small for both of us.”

Baekho took that as a challenge, grabbing Aron’s arm and forcing him to look at him. “Wanna bet?”

Aron yelped as Baekho snuck an arm under his thighs, behind his back and pulled him up onto his lap. “Baekho!” Aron’s legs were now on either side of Baekho’s lap. “See? We both fit. Wouldn’t it be fun if we were like this...all...the...time?”

Aron closed his eyes as Baekho spoke. A huge part of him felt comfortable on his lap. He even felt cooler. His body temperature had gone down but his body still shivered.

Baekho moved his hands to Aron’s hips, moving him closer down to his crotch. “Comfortable?” Baekho asked, his voice laced with tease.

“Bae-Baekho. What are you..?”

Baekho smirked, his left hand travelling up Aron’s shirt, tracing over his stomach, feeling the toned lines and soft tummy. “You know exactly what, Aron. An incubus needs to feed off of sexual energy, after all.”

Aron felt it then, the white hot heat was not coming from the room, but from Baekho. Aron had been feeling Baekho’s arousal this entire time. It was coursing through him like the blood in his veins.

“Baekho, you … fuck.” He breathed out when Baekho pulled Aron directly over his crotch. Baekho was ready to go, his body had been craving this for far too long, he needed this.

Aron arched into Baekho’s body. He wanted this too, whether or not that was just Baekho having an effect on him or not wasn’t clear.

“Baekho. Make it go away.”

“Do I have your consent?” Baekho asked, his mouth dangerously close to his ear.

Aron was panting, he knew Baekho was toying with him, their crotches rubbing together slowly now, Baekho bringing Aron down on him repeatedly, forrcing the tip of Baekho’s clothed erection to press against his entrance.

“You have my consent. Just please.” Aron wanted this so badly that he frantically began to tear off his shirt, throwing it to the floor then going for Baekho's shirt as well.

“Someone is eager.” He chuckled.

“Oh please, we both know that it's your fault.” Aron stared at Baekho in the eyes before grabbing onto his shoulders to have better leverage, and rolled his hips.

Baekho shuddered. “You're not the only one who can tease, Baekho.”

The demon hissed, reaching back to grip Aron’s ass. “Shorts, off.” Baekho growled, the need in his voice just as apparent as Aron’s.

Aron stood up, shook off his shorts and underwear while Baekho shook of his own. Aron returned to the bed, swinging his leg over Baekho. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Baekho’s hands moving from behind Aron to his face, bringing him forward. Their lips pressed together, electricity running through them on contact.

Aron couldn’t remember how to breathe, let alone move around to be able to impale himself on Baekho’s dick. From the kiss alone Aron had convinced himself that losing his virginity to an incubus would be worth it. He realized that maybe the attraction he was feeling wasn’t simply based on the fact that Baekho was a demon, but rather that Baekho had been the demon he summoned and had been around for weeks.

Baekho began to kiss down Aron’s neck, his lips leaving light marks down his body until he reached a nipple to suck on. Baekho played with both of Aron’s nubs not letting up until they were shiny and hard.

Aron felt his hand wrap around Baekho’s neck for support while his back arched with every nibble to his body. His need grew by the second, and Baekho hadn’t even begun to prepare him yet.

As if being able to read his mind, Baekho let go of Aron, gently laying his body down onto the mattress while he got on top of him. Baekho held up three of his fingers to Aron’s mouth. “Lick them up nice and good, baby boy.” He moaned when Aron’s tongue wrapped around his fingers, but said nothing else. Instead, Baekho moved down to lap at Aron’s hole.

Moaning, Aron continued to suck on Baekho’s fingers, wet noises filling the room. Baekho smiled when he pushed his tongue inside of Aron. A mewl came from him, his back lifted a little from the bed, but he relaxed as Baekho made sure he was creating enough slick for his fingers to slip in.

One finger slipped in with ease, Aron barely reacting at all. Baekho pumped his finger until it slid in and out easily. The second finger had Aron whimpering quietly, the discomfort not painful, just awkward. Baekho smiled as he spread his fingers, forcing Aron’s hole to stretch. Baekho used this opportunity to look for Aron’s prostate, finding it a few moments later by hooking his fingers downwards, causing him to moan out.

“Baekho, fuck. There, again!” Aron’s back was starting to rise from the bed again, and Baekho knew he was close to losing his mind when he began to trace the third finger around his hole. “One more baby boy, and then I can fuck you with my cock until you're crying my name.” He whispered.

Aron let out a whine, his hand going down to stroke himself. “Hurry, please.”

Baekho chuckled, his voice sounding darker and heavier than when they began. “Whatever you want,” he said, pushing his finger into Aron, stretching him as far as Baekho knew he would need. Aron groaned out at the feeling of being so full, his hand on his dick slowing to a languid pace, waiting for Baekho to just pull his fingers out and fuck him already.

Again, on cue, Baekho did what Aron was thinking. “Ready?” He asked. Aron looked up at Baekho, before letting his head fall back to the bed, a ‘yes, fuck, just do it already, please.”

Baekho nodded, moving into position and pulling Aron’s legs over his shoulders. “It might feel weird.”

“I don’t care, just ram me already!” Aron moaned out when he felt Baekho spit all over his hole, taking some of it with his hand to spread it on his throbbing cock. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Pushing in was easier than he thought. Aron was taking him in well, his greedy hole taking it inch by inch until Baekho was balls deep. “Fuck.” They both moaned out at the feeling. Baekho from being in such a delicious heat, and Aron from being filled so deeply.

Baekho leaned down to his elbows, lowering himself just enough that he was able to kiss Aron and wait for him to adjust fully. They remained like that for several moments, kissing until their lips were red and puffy. Aron began to move his hips back against Baekho, signalling that he was ready for him to move.

Slowly, Baekho began a pace that had Aron mewling. The witch had a hard time breathing, but continued to yell out and gasp whenever Baekho thrust into him a certain way that had him close to tears.

Their kissing became desperate as Baekho began to pound into him, his dick sliding in smoothly while Aron clenched and moaned out in pure pleasure.

Baekho smirked as Aron picked up the pace on his own dick, pumping it in time to Baekho’s thrusts.

“Baekho,ah fuck, please... Harder!”

Obliging, Baekho started to thrust deep and hard causing Aron to move up on the bed a few centimeters each time.

“Jesu-! Fuck. Baekho, fuck!!!” Aron yelled as Baekho was beginning to completely wreck him, his dick colliding with his prostate on every thrust.

“Look at you, taking me so fucking well. Next time, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk without moaning my name.” Baekho spoke with a tone that seemed so possessive that Aron could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head.  
“Please, just make me cum already!”

Baekho smirked, smacking away Aron's hand from his dick and began to jerking him off himself.

“Is this better, Aron? Me, taking complete control over your body?”

Aron stared, the pounding to his prostate making him see stars. “Yes! God, yes!”

Baekho smiled, kissing Aron desperately as he thrust in harder and faster than before, Aron actually crying this time, his entire body shook from the amount of stimulation he was receiving.

“Cum for me, baby.” Baekho whispered on Aron's lips. “Now.”

Aron shivered, but felt his body reacting to Baekho's command. His walls clenched as cum spurted from his dick, covering his stomach, making him look shiny and fucked out, sending Baekho over the edge.

A loud wail of pleasure sounded throughout the room. It took them both a second or so to realize that that wailing had been the two of them coming.

Aron ended up looking like a complete mess: sticky all over, tears down his face, drool at the corner of his mouth and cum dripping out of his ass as soon as Baekho pulled out.

Baekho laid out next to him, an arm still hanging around his body, gently massaging his sides. “I might be a demon, but you, are one hell of a good fuck.”

Aron blushed despite the comment. “Yeah, well. I might not have summoned what I wanted but I got what I needed.”

Baekho smiled and hugged Aron, stickiness be damned. “I'm glad you ended up with me. Even if I made it kinda hard to be around when I low-key hated myself.”

Aron laughed. “I'm a good person, I know.”

Baekho rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Sure thing, Aron.”

“Whatever, just go to sleep you dumb cat.” 


End file.
